The long-term goal of our research is to understand the replication of damaged DNA in eukaryotes at the thermodynamic, kinetic, and structural levels. DNA damage in the template strand blocks replication by classical DNA polymerases. Consequently cells possess a variety of non-classical DNA polymerases that can replace the classical polymerase stalled at sites of DNA damage and can replicate through the damage. Recent kinetic studies and structural studies have provided substantial insights into how these non-classical polymerases differ from classical polymerases and how they are able to accommodate DNA damage. It remains unclear, however, how non-classical polymerases are recruited to sites of DNA damage, how stalled classical polymerases are displaced from sites of DNA damage, and how replication accessory factors promote nucleotide incorporation opposite DNA damage by non-classical polymerases. To address these issues, we propose studies with the following three specific aims: (1) to determine the effect of other protein factors on nucleotide incorporation opposite DNA damage by non-classical polymerases, (2) to determine the mechanism of non-classical polymerase recruitment during translesion synthesis, and (3) to determine the mechanism of classical polymerase displacement during translesion synthesis. These studies will provide a clear understanding of exactly how non-classical polymerases replace classical polymerases at sites of DNA damage and how other protein factors contribute to the replication of damaged DNA. Furthermore, these studies will contribute to our understanding of the origins of mutations and cancers and will provide insight into their prevention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]